Walentynkowy Wyjec
by Czytadlo
Summary: A Ron znowu się czerwieni...


**Walentynkowy Wyjec**

- Weasley! – zagrzmiał Draco.

Ron odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał z przestrachem na wysokiego blondyna, który przemierzał pusty korytarz zamaszystym krokiem. Na gładkich policzkach wykwitły czerwone plamy. Ron był prawie pewien, że przy jego twarzy w odcieniu burgundy, rumieńce ślizgona sprawiały wrażenie bladych.

- Weasley, ty bezmózgi trollu! – Szare oczy błyszczały gniewem. – Coś myślał?!

- Malfoy, ja… - zaczął niepewnie Ron. – Ja nie… - Przygryzł dolną wargę. – Ja nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – wydukał w końcu.

- Nie udawaj głupa, Weasley – warknął Draco. – Wszyscy, tak kretynie, nawet twój team – dodał napotkawszy przerażone spojrzenie rudzielca. – Wszyscy TO słyszeli!

Twarz Rona przybrała odcień już nawet nie burgundy, a głębokiego szkarłatu.

- Ale ja… Wyjec… On… Zaczarowany…

Draco przerwał mu machnięciem ręki.

- Wysłów się, Weasley – powiedział z niesmakiem. – Jeśli życie ci miłe, zrób to.

Błysk w oku ślizgona ponaglał.

- A więc…

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „a więc", ty tępy padalcu.

Ron mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i kontynuował ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

- Walentynkowy wyjec był zaczarowany tak, żebyś mógł go otworzyć dopiero, kiedy znajdziesz się sam…

- Po pierwsze, szczerze wątpię, żebym w Wielkiej Sali był sam, aczkolwiek moja osoba przyćmiewa blaskiem wszystkie inne. Po drugie, wyjec – jak romantycznie – skwitował Draco z nutą ironii w głosie.

- … Ale nie wiem, czemu tak się nie stało – kontynuował Ron, najwyraźniej niezrażony odzywkami ślizgona – Przykro mi. I… Naprawdę cię lubię.

Gryfon po raz pierwszy odważył się podnieść wzrok.

Na twarzy Draco malowała się irytacja, ale także coś na kształt rozbawienia.

- Weasley, czemu zawsze musisz być takim idiotą?

- No wiesz, ja…

- To pytanie retoryczne, zakuta pało. – Draco machnął rękoma, wytrącony z równowagi. Posłał gryfonowi spojrzenie tak pełne nienawiści, że… _Chwila_, pomyślał Ron. W tych szarych oczach czaiło się coś jeszcze…

Nagle blondyn sięgnął za szatę. Ron osłupiał, kiedy zobaczył w wyciągniętej bladej dłoni rulonik owinięty czerwoną wstążką.

- Nie będę tu stał cały dzień – ponaglił zirytowany Draco.

Ron wziął do ręki zwitek, bardzo przy tym uważając, by nie dotknąć Malfoya. Przyjrzał się czerwonej wstążce. Natychmiast nabrał haust powietrza. Wstążka była w serduszka!

- Może byś rozwinął? – zasugerował blondyn.

Ron usłuchał rady ślizgona i już po chwili trzymał w dłoniach liścik.

_Twa twarz jak buraki,_

_Oczy jak psia kupa,_

_Poszedłbym z Tobą w krzaki,_

_Bo kręci mnie Twa dupa._

_Draco Malfoy_

Ron jeszcze raz przebiegł wzrokiem po schludnym piśmie Malfoya. I powtórnie, tak dla pewności.

- No to co, idziemy w krzaki? – zapytał głupkowato rudzielec po jakiejś setnej lekturze liścika.

Draco posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty i obrzydzenia. Gryfon zamarł. _Ta walentynka. To nie mógł być żart. Prawda?_

- Weasley, czy ty wszystko musisz brać dosłownie? – zapytał Draco.

Ron otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale przypomniał sobie. _Pytanie retoryczne._ Czuł się jak głupek. Było mu wstyd. Otworzył swoją duszę, a ON go wyśmiewał. Miał już się odwrócić i odejść teatralnie, kiedy usłyszał coś, co na zawsze zmieniło jego życie.

- W krzakach można się pokaleczyć, tymczasem istnieje wiele innych, przyjemniejszych miejsc, gdzie mógłbym pieścić twoje ciało i – ciągnął Malfoy z drapieżnym błyskiem w oku – w końcu oswobodzić cię z pasu cnoty, w który się przyodziałeś.

Ron wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Czyżby DRACO MALFOY proponował mu rozdziewiczenie?

- Weasley, nie mamy całego dnia.

Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że niebo za oknem poszarzało.

- Dobra – wykrztusił.

- „Dobra" co?

- Zgadzam się na niepójście w krzaki – wydukał Ron.

Draco zachichotał. Kiedy spojrzał na gryfona, w jego oczach czaiły się groźne ogniki.

Z kocią zręcznością przemierzył dzielącą chłopców odległość.

- No, Weasley. Czas cię czegoś nauczyć – rzekł, kładąc dłoń na rozpalonym policzku rudzielca. – Gorący chłop – skomentował przybliżając twarz do świńskiego ryja Weasleya.

Ron poszedł w ślady Draco i przymknął powieki. Po chwili poczuł na ustach miękkie wargi ślizgona. Niezmierna przyjemność związana z tym dotykiem dodała Ronowi pewności siebie. Jedną rękę położył na karku Draco, a drugą oplótł go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

W momencie, kiedy sprawny język Malfoya wślizgnął się do ust Rona, ten zadrżał z podniecenia. Czuł, ze jego męskość twardnieje, pragnąc zbliżenia.

- Chodź tu – szepnął Draco, podczas gdy język Weasleya wodził po jego szyi.

Malfoy oderwał jedną rękę od ciała młodego chłopaka, sięgnął po różdżkę i otworzył alohomorą drzwi do jednej z sal.

Niezgrabnie, tuląc się do siebie, wkroczyli do pomieszczenia.

- Czemu tutaj? - zapytał Ron zdyszany.

- Żeby nikt nas nie zobaczył, idioto. – Draco przewrócił oczami. – Chciałeś uprawiać seks na korytarzu, gdzie w każdej chwili może nas ktoś nakryć?

Serce Rona na wzmiankę o seksie zaczęło bić jeszcze mocniej.

- Nie – powiedział i pchnął Malfoya na biurko, przygniatając go swoim ciałem.

Draco zaskoczony gwałtownością gryfona, uśmiechnął się i oplótł go nogami.

- Nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że jesteś gejem – wychrypiał Ron między jednym a drugim pocałunkiem.

- Nie jestem, Weasley. Ja tylko lubię nowe doświadczenia – powiedział Draco, kiedy uporał się już z paskiem od spodni.

**KONIEC!**


End file.
